Kitty's rude awakening
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: Kitty is awaken by a blue heron. The X-men does a bit of teasing and causes the Kitten to strike.
1. Default Chapter

A scream erupted through the halls of the Xavier estate and all heads turned to the grand staircase. Kitty pinned her back against the headboard of her queen-sized bed as she stared up at the figure that loomed over her. It was a rat race up the stairs. Smiles and grins were eager to find out what the excitement was about. Logan was the first to burst into Kitty's room followed by Ororo, Peter, Jean, Beast, and the rest of the X-Men. Logan's claws scathed out as he looked around.  
  
"Get out!!" Kitty screamed throwing her pillow at nightcrawler. As the soft object flew his way he disappeared only to reappear behind Logan. His hands pressed against Logan's shoulders as he peeked from behind him.  
  
"Kitty! I vas just bringing you some orange juice!" He noted, pointing to the glass that lingered in the air for a moment, wavered, then dropped down towards the top of kitty's head.  
  
Jean held out a hand over the loud laughter of the room, concentrating on safely landing the glass onto the small table beside Kitty's bed. She couldn't help but to crack a smile, causing little drips of the orange liquid to fall against the sheets. Kitty's mouth twisted into a frown as she crossed her arms.  
  
"All of you get out!" she yelled; that ponytail sitting against her right shoulder when she turned away from them. Logan stepped forward with open arms.  
  
"Aww Kitten, Don't be so hard on Kurt. He's just trying to help you out, that's all." Kitty glowered at Logan, causing him to bring his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.  
  
"Whoa, kitten. Don't'chu go off attacking me, now." Ororo stepped up beside Logan. Her white, long, hair bound back into a ponytail, glided peacefully as she walked.  
  
"Logan's right." she said behind a snicker. "I guess I should have warned you first. I sent Kurt up here to wake you. I'm sorry."  
  
"See Kitty?" Nightcrawler asked, raising his hands. "zhis time I vasn't spying!" The room fell silent and all heads turned to Kurt.  
  
"Eh heh. I zhink it's best I leave now." He nervously laughed, sneaking towards the crowded doorway. Logan stepped behind nightcrawler, placing a hand against his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon sport. It's your turn to clean the ride. We'll leave Kitty alone for now." With that, Kurt blinked, realizing what was just said to him.  
  
"Aww but Logan, I did it last week and yesterday. Can't you--"  
  
"Uh uh." Logan said leading him out of the bedroom as he placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Your turn. And I'll show you the REAL way to get a girl..." ."A real girl?" Kurt asked, his voice echoing down the hall.  
  
Jean smirked over to Rogue who giggled at Logan and Kurt's fading convo. In relief, Kitty sighed, hearing their footsteps decrease as they walked away. She fell flat against her bed, staring at the ceiling. Taking a pillow beside her, she smothered her face and screamed.  
  
"Can't you all leave me alone?!" She screamed, sitting up once more. Ororo nodded; her hands folded in front of her.  
  
"Sure." As she turned around, she gestured for the others to leave. Kitty watched as most of them disappeared through her doorway. Rogue stayed behind to make sure everyone else had left.  
  
"Kitty." Rogue closed the door gently, and then leaned against it with her arms crossed.  
  
"Who got your panties in a bunch this morning? Got the case of the blues or somethin'?" She asked, tilting her head.  
  
"No." Kitty replied, sliding from beneath her bed sheets. She walked across the room to get the pillow she threw.  
  
"More like the case of the BLUE." she shook her head, somewhat in disgust.  
  
"C'mon! He's not THAT bad! Besides, Ah think he likes you, girl." Rogue laughed, bringing a hand over her mouth. Kitty quickly stood straight at her words.  
  
"That bad? Likes me? Rogue!" The white stripe shrugged.  
  
"Hn. It's just a thought. But Ah think you should give him a chance. Who knows, maybe you two will learn something about each other. You know what they say 'It takes two to mingle'." Kitty fluffed her pillow after fixing her bed.  
  
"All I need to know is that he's blue and sneaky!" Rogue shook her head as she turned around and reached for the door's handle.  
  
"You should listen to me sometimes because at the rate you're going, you'll never find a guy." Just outside the door, Logan stepped back as he watched the door's handle turn. With Rogue now in front of him, he half-smiled.  
  
"Hey." Rogue looked him over with a blank stare. She nodded to him as she stepped through the doorway. Logan could see Kitty straightening up the room a bit just before the door shut in his face. He looked down on Rogues hand as she released the door's handle.  
  
"Hey Logan." Rogue smiled as she walked past him.  
  
"Is the kitten okay in there?" Logan asked as he watched her go. Rogue smiled.  
  
"She's purring like the kitten she is."  
  
"Good." He replied although it seemed as if he meant to say it to himself. He raised a hand against the door and knocked twice. Kitty grunted. Maybe it was Kurt coming to apologize or Rogue coming to give more suggestions.  
  
"Come in." Logan barely poked his head in the door when it opened. His eyes darted around, taking in as much of the room as he could.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Hey Logan." Kitty greeted, fixing the buttons of her pink sweater.  
  
"Ororo sent me up here. She wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." With his eyes on the floor, Logan listened to the replied silence. He looked up to find Kitty reaching for the door's handle.  
  
"Okay. Lets go." She said looking up to him; A minty-fresh smile beckoning for his notice. Logan cleared his throat to form a smile of his own and then took some steps back, leading him back into the hallway. Closing her bedroom door Kitty leaned up next to Logan.  
  
"Hey Logan..." she whispered. With a single digit, she gestured for him to come to her level and he did. He placed his ear near her. Quickly, She licked her index and swirled it around in his ear.  
  
"Wet willy!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, taking off down the hallway. Logan growled, placing his hand to his soggy ear.  
  
"Why you, Kitten!" He sneered. He pushed himself forward with the support of a wall and at full speed, took off after her.  
  
"Come back here!" 


	2. The Kitten Pounces unexpectedly

Kitty pouted at the table while everyone else ate their breakfast. She looked over to Logan who smiled from behind his fork. She grunted shortly as something passed along her leg. The feeling of instant pain took hold of her right leg and she looked under the table. Logan's leg moved back to his side of the table. Ororo looked at the two. Kitty shook a fist at Logan as he grinned in silence.  
  
"Got'cha..." he mouthed across the table.  
  
"Kitty? Logan? Something you want to share?" Hearing her name, Kitty turned her gaze to Ororo. Logan raised a brow as he looked to his right.  
  
"eh...no." He said looking back to his plate. Ororo slightly smiled under a conniving stare. She then folded her arms on the table after pushing her plate aside.  
  
"Who's going to feed Kurt?" she finally asked disrupting the silence. Forked hands fell to their plate and eyes were redirected toward her. Looking to each other, the X-Men and Women finally made a decision.  
  
"Kitty!" They all yelled.  
  
Kitty looked around at all the smiling faces. Taking notice of the sly smirk along Logan's lips, she kicked him under the table. Logan sputtered and quickly removed the glass of Orange juice from his mouth trying not to spill any more than what was already spat out from it.  
  
"Hey!" he choked out, only to be shrouded by laughter. Jean folded her hands under her chin as she watched Logan take the napkin and dab at the orange juice on his mouth and shirt. She gasped, sitting erect. She rubbed a soft spot on her arm, looking over to Scott who held a frown. Ororo rose to a stance, claiming her plate and glass.  
  
"It's settled then. Kitty, It's your turn."  
  
"But I.. Logan... How come I have to do it?"  
  
"Unanimous decision." Ororo answered, running the tap water. The others started to scoot back their chairs, claiming their dishes in hand also. Kitty sighed, looking over the remains of her plate. She scooted back her chair, and reached for her plate as she stood. She walked around Peter as she neared the sink. When her hands were free, Ororo handed her a warm plate and a glass of Orange Juice.  
  
"Here." She smiled, looking down on Kitty. Kitty looked to the floor, hiding her glare.  
  
"Thanks." she muttered, turning away and starting toward the entrance to the kitchen. She cringed as she exited, hearing an uproar of laughter. She glanced back to the closing door that enveloped a bunch of snickers. Once out of hearing range, Kitty gave a sigh of relief. Soon she began to grumble. Grumbling angrily to herself, Kitty entered a long hall that would lead to an elevator.  
  
"Nightcrawler, do zhe dishes! Nightcrawler, clean zhe plane! Nightcrawler, you missed a spot! Nightcrawler!" He grunted, scrubbing the outer body of the plane. With his tail, he scrubbed along the windows.  
  
"Doesn't zhe others get something to do?" he asked, looking up to the ceiling. Kitty poked half her body in through the door; Her other half just outside the door. She watched quietly as Nightcrawler disappeared from one spot of the plane and reappeared on another, scrubbing as hard as he could. She took a few steps forward to fully step inside.  
  
"Kurt!" she yelled. "Kurt!" Twisting her mouth into a frown, Kitty advanced forward toward the plane. As she neared, she noticed Kurt listening to a walk-man. Over the music, Kurt rambled on about the hard work he was doing and what was to follow. She smirked as she advanced closer. Nightcrawler polished the front window, nodding his head to the beat of a song. Mumbling a bit of the words as well. He turned away for a second to wet the sponge. When he turned around there was kitty in front of him. Kurt gasped and fell back.  
  
"kitty!" Because his hands were drenched in suds, his lost his grip and slipped from the top of the plane.  
  
"uh?...Agh!" Kitty giggled as she watched Kurt slide and fall over the side of the plane. Night crawler disappeared to reappear safely on the ground in a crouched position. Kitty stepped down from the plane. The orange juice and breakfast still in tact.  
  
"Here." she said holding out the two items.  
  
"Ah! Food!" he grinned as he reached for the plate. He stopped short of its reach. As he pulled off the headphones, he asked:  
  
"Vait a minute. Kitty, vhat did you do to it?" he said looking over the eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Kitty blinked, looking over the contents also. She arched a brow.  
  
"Huh? I didn't do anything to it! Ororo sent this."  
  
"Ah. okay!" he said taking the plate and glass. He tossed the brush and sponge aside and sat down on the floor. Sitting Indian style, he began to eat. For a while he didn't notice that Kitty was staring at him as he ate. Slowing down his eating pace and swallowing what was caught in his throat, he looked up at her. "V..Vhat? Something wrong?"  
  
"No." she blinked. She sat down in front of him, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her folded arms. Slowly Kurt removed the fork from his mouth as he looked at her.  
  
"Vhat is it??" Kitty smiled, gesturing for him to eat.  
  
"continue." Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable, but eventually continued to eat. Kitty watched as he sipped the orange juice. Maybe he isn't all that bad, she thought. He is kind of funny.  
  
Whispers filled the closed room behind them.  
  
"shh! shh!" Logan warned, peeping through a thin crevice of the door.  
  
"I wanna see too!" Amara whispered, poking Logan in his side. Logan winced, looking at the slightly burned fingerprints on his stomach. Amara giggled childishly, then frowned as Peter stepped in the way. Jean advanced to them from behind with cyclops trailing behind her. She found a spot next to Logan and looked through the crevice. Cyclops joined her for the view.  
  
"Done?" Kitty asked lifting her head as Kurt finished his drink.  
  
"Mmm..." he murmured licking his lips of the tangy flavor.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kitty." he said, starting to get up as he reached for the brush and sponge. Their hands touched as Kitty reached for the scrubbing brush. nightcrawler pulled his hand away.  
  
"ah, sorry, kitty." He said looking over to her, fearing that she might react in a harsh way.  
  
"It's nothing." she replied, holding the brush out to him. An awkward blink formed from Kurt as he slowly accepted the brush, but Kitty didn't release the object right away. In some strange way she found herself drawn to this blue creature. She neared Kurt, who stammered as he took a step back.  
  
"k...Kitty?" She caught his hand and smiled, fondling him behind the ear. He couldn't help but to purr behind his fangs.  
  
"Heh. Kit-Kitty." Kurt watched as Kitty leaned in on him, her lips an inch from his. His eyes widened. Was this really happening to him? Logan and the others all gasped in silence as they watch the Kitten pounce on her prey. 


	3. The Kitten, A blue ball, And her Caretak...

[An unintentional surprise comes about and another person seems to want to break the ice with Kurt. Suggestions are in need. A critic's response can lead to a better story. Thanks. ^_^ ~Kuroi Tori (Black Tiger)]  
  
"What are you all doing?" A voice rang from behind. Logan and the others quickly turned around, bracing their backs to the double doors. "Ororo!" Jean stammered, looking to the others. "We uh...we..." Ororo tilted her head as she folded her hands behind her. Xavier joined her.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked looking to the team.  
  
"Well..uhh...Charles" Logan began. "we were...uh..." Amara shrieked as she was being pressed to the door. She felt the weight of the door start to collapse.  
  
"We were going to take a ri-iiide!" Logan yelled, falling backwards with the rest of the team. The iron door fell flat against the tiled floor startling both, Kitty and Kurt. Ororo gasped as she watched the prolonged kiss Kitty handed Kurt.  
  
"Well.." she started. "That's a first." Ororo smiled, looking over to Xavier. Spyke was the first to emerge from the fall, throwing his skateboard down and jumping onto it. He hooted an "aww yeah!" as he caught Kitty and Kurt on his video camera. Kitty gasped and pulled away, looking over to the shocked Ororo and Professor then down to the fallen group. Kurt fell backwards as Kitty released him. "Aagh!"  
  
"Nightcrawler, caught on candid camera!" Spyke laughed, circling around him on his skateboard. Kitty glowered.  
  
"Storm! Mr. Xavier! Logan!" Kitty screamed, raising her hands to cover her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Mr. Xavier!" Kurt gasped, sitting up. He searched around for the brush and sponge.  
  
"Kitty's gone wild! Special edition!" Spyke continued, chuckling as he did a gentle hop into the air to show off a few of his skateboarding tricks. Kitty stuck out her foot, abruptly stopped the skateboard, and sent Spyke flying through the air with a terrified yell. She picked up the camera and fumbled with the thing to remove the tape, shrouded by Orora and Jeans little laughter. Finally getting it free, she tossed the camcorder aside. By this time, the fallen group had gotten to their feet.  
  
"I see the kitten's got a new toy." Logan spoke out loud. He quickly surrendered to a look of seriousness. "You better not had put the move on the kitten, bub." He growled into the surprised Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't even have time to blink and realize that Logan had quickly approached him.  
  
"I. uh.--" The professor's voice cut Kurt short.  
  
"Hello Kurt. Kitty." Xavier called, passing a glance to the smiling Ororo.  
  
"I see you two are sharing a few things with each other." Xavier chuckled. Kitty quickly got up, dusting off her apparel.  
  
"Well Mr. Xavier, I uh.. came up here to bring Kurt his breakfast." She reached down to claim the dishes.  
  
"J-Ja Mr. Xavier." Kurt agreed. "Thank you so much, Ororo. It vas very good. Tasty, at zhat."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Kurt." Ororo nodded. Amara giggled, nudging Rogue. She mocked Kurt's little accent.  
  
"..vhat she really came to do vas suck my vace off." They both engaged in laughter and Kitty passed them a crooked frown. Kitty's face straightened into a shocked look. She noticed Jean joining in on the little charade. "vhat a lovely kiss zhe kitten gave, no?" she smiled to Rogue and Amara. Peter and Scott followed with laughter.  
  
"I claim no responsibility! It was all Kurt's idea!" She protested, walking toward them with the dishes. Her comment urged Xavier to take a little peek into her mind, but that would be unfair to her. Besides, he had seen the kiss with his own eyes. And the others had as well. What more was there to explain? Kurt raised a brow.  
  
"vhat? I did no such thing, Kitty!" He said shaking his head in disbelief. BLAMPH! went Kurt. When he reappeared, he appeared on top of the plane. Gradually, he resumed his scrubbing. His tail swished in a feline's manner as it ran the brush against the windows.  
  
"I vas cleaning zis plane!' Kurt started. "Honest! And I'm almost done vit it too." That German accent complimented his cute nature.  
  
"Great!" Logan smirked crossing his arms. He arched a brow as he took notice of Scott who stepped up beside him.  
  
"When you're done you can clean my car next." He laughed, tossing Kurt the keys to his jeep. The blue knight caught the ring of keys with his tail.  
  
"Hmph." he grunted. Ororo took a step forward, looking over her colleagues.  
  
" Logan, Jean, Scott. The rest of you," She started.  
  
"How about we all go out for a celebration? Somewhere nice, an 'X-Men Outing' or something." She offered.  
  
"Grand idea, Ororo." Xavier commented as he strolled up beside her then turned his mobile around to face the team.  
  
" What do you all say?" He said looking over each one of their faces.  
  
Cheers and excited chatter lit the large room. Teleporting as he threw down the sponge and brush, he appeared beside the others to join in their delight. As he appeared, the crowd fell silent. Logan looked over to Kurt.  
  
"We aint goin' no where until that jet is squeaky clean, bub." Kurt's mouth dropped as he slouched forward a bit.  
  
"But! But Logan!" The X-Men paused the silence and filled it with laughter at the expense of Kurt. Kurt's shoulders rose as Logan grabbed him, placing his arm around his skinny blue neck. He pulled the blue serpent close and ruffled his dark blue hair.  
  
"Ah sport, I'm just joking with you. Wash it down and we're off." Logan grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Scott intervened, shifting his crimson shades.  
  
"What about my Jeep?" Jean stepped up between him and Logan.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Scott. You can do that, yourself." she commented as she brought a hand to cover her laughter. Kitty giggled also. Kurt placed his hands along his hips as he tilted his head. His tail swishing seductively behind him. He watched as the X-men turned to walk in the door they fell through. Logan picked up the iron door and set it aside before leaving the room. Kitty and Amara shared a conversation as they followed behind the others. Kurt stood in silence for a moment. He listened as the chatter faded with time and turned to claim the cleaning materials. His reflection came about in the bucket of soapy water. He smiled, finding himself looking to be more and more attractive with each minute.  
  
"Ah, zhey don't know vhat zhey're missing. I zhink I'm quite zhe mutant." He said proudly, picking up the bucket of water. The brush and the sponge was in his other hand. He peered down into the water. The sudden glimpse of something caught his attention.  
  
"Huh? Aagh!" He yelled, dropping the basin. As the force of gravity pulled it down, waves crashed against the rim of the blue bucket and spilled over onto the floor. He stared at the bucket in shock.  
  
~vhat vas zhat?~ He mentally asked himself. Crawling to peer into the bucket, he cautiously readied himself. Yellow eyes gazed in. .It was gone now. He had thought he saw an image of kitty blowing kisses to him. Or did he? Only ripples now rested in its place, showing him a reflection of himself. No Kitty.  
  
"vhat is zhis...?" He mumbled, looking around. A figure stood in the broken doorway, behind the sitting Kurt. Her hand against the metal frame as only half a face peeked out. Breathing softly, she didn't bother trying to be noticed. She watched Kurt with those slanted green eyes of hers and judging by the altered stance she took, she must have been standing there for a little over 5 minutes. The cold water sat motionless under small suds and only Kurt's blue visage stared back at him.  
  
"I must be losing it." He sighed shaking his head. He stood up and the figure ducked behind the wall. Kurt turned around and headed for the unclosed entrance. He lifted his head to the sound of leaving footsteps.  
  
"Someone zhere?" he called. He tilted his head to the replying silence. 


End file.
